newfoundland_and_labrador_highwaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Newfoundland and Labrador Highway Signs
This is a page dedicated to the history of highway signage in Newfoundland and Labrador. It provides a retrospective of what certain signs looked like as far back as the 1970s. History When the provincial routes were opened to the public by the 1960s, most of the signage was made of wood, wkth a coating of reflective paint on the front, and had very rounded corners. Sometime in the 1970s, the Newfoundland Government had switched to steel signage, likely in response to the deteriorating condition of the wooden signs. The steel versions were designed to make the signs last longer and result in long-term cost savings. The steel signage would contain the letters "DTC" on the bottom, which then stood for Department of Transportation Commission. Directional signage would continue being made of wood to this day. The earlier versions had a rounded border, as if they were recycling the borders from the wooden signs. Later in the 1970s, definitely by 1977 when the metric system was launched in Canada, the borders appeared more sharper and less rounded. As the province headed into the 1980s, to change with the times the provincial Government decided to start phasing in new signage with completely new icons and a new unique font. Some of the curve signs were replaced with the newer versions, first seen between Little Harbour East and the intersection to Route 210 at Goobies. Any existing signage from previous issues would remain in place as long as they were still in good condition. Some of the 1970s era signage is still seen in some places to this day, though definitely less than there were in the 1980s. The borders retained their sharper and less rounded look, but were apparently thicker. By April 2009, the Government of Newfoundland and Labrador updated its signage, which would be the biggest overhaul since the 1979-80 transition. New directional signage would rely on the Clearview font, which was designated as a universal signage font around 2006. Some warning signs were also given a makeover as well, with new icons. Any existing signage from previous years (including the remaining ones from the 1970s) would remain in place as long as they are still in good condition. It could be inferred that the Government of Newfoundland and Labrador retired their sign shop by April 2009, and contracted to another company, possibly as a cost-cutting measure, as there were reports of Government buildings closing down by that time. The borders remained relatively thick, sharp, and less rounded, but the outside of the border has more space, meaning more yellow color. It is believed that the province's sign production was contracted by a company based in the town of Paradise. In January 2016, it was announced, nationwide, that Clearview would no longer be the universal signage font, and has since reverted back to Highway Gothic, used in the province from 1994 through 2008. There are reports of newer signs still using the Clearview font as late as 2018. Sometime in the early 2010s, some of the warning signs were given another makeover, looking more American style. It could imply that the Government of Newfoundland and Labrador may have contracted out sign production to a U.S.-based company, possibly as a cost-cutting measure due to a deteriorating economy at the time. In this design, the rounded sharp turn signs were discontinued, which was a regular trend in the United States; but there is no sign of a double sharp turn icon sign in this update as of right now. Images of American versions of the double sharp turn signs appears to be thicker and the same as the ones used in the 1970s signage. The borders from the 2009 design remained virtually the same. Pre-1979 Signage Curve Signs 1970s 1980-2008 2009-present Other Warning Signs 1970s 1980-2008 2009-present Regulatory Signs 1970s 1980-2008 2009-Present Traffic Control Signs 1970s 1980-2008 2009-present Prohibition Signs 1980-2008 2009 Speed Control Signs These signs regulate the maximum speed that can be driven by law on the designated highway or area. Speed Limit Signs These signs regulate the maximum speed that can be driven by law on the designated highway or area. Pre-1977 The first two examples were originally posted before Canada changed to the metric system in 1977. Before then, speed was measured in miles per hour. 1977-1979 These signs were updated after the Government of Canada adopted the metric system as their way of measuring things. Originally, there was no Maximum 70 signage - in fact, on the Trans-Canada Highway through Whitbourne, a Maximum 70 sign was created by placing a decal with a 7 over the first digit in the sign. The next update, introduced by the 1980s, would include Maximum 70 as an option. Early 1980s When these versions were released, the "km/h" subsign was dropped, and the sign now reads "Maximum ## km/h" on one sign. Circa 1984 to 2008 It is believed that everybody in Canada was familiar with the metric system by the mid-1980s, and the "km/h" was no longer needed on speed limit signs, although they continued to appear on ramp speed signs issued until 2009, and on advisory speed signs accompanying curve signs to this day. Also, beginning in July 1991, the Government of Newfoundland and Labrador passed a law that increased the legal speed limit from 90 to 100 km/h. This speed limit did not apply in areas along the Trans-Canada Highway that were in rough shape. Currently, Pitt's Memorial Drive (Route 2), the Cape Shore Highway (Route 100) and the Veteran's Memorial Highway (Route 75) has the speed limit set at 100 km/h. 2009-present Reduce Speed Ahead Signs 1980-2008 2009-present Advisory Speed Warning Signs These special warning signs are traditionally square shaped, and act as advisory speeds, warning motorists to slow down to the designated speed prior to approaching a hazardous curve due to a steep or blind hill, slippery conditions, or a blind turn. 1970s 1980-2008 Ramp Speed Advisory Signs 1980-2008